A Black Tie Affair
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: A different look at the Yule Ball. Severus in a tux dancing the night away with someone special.


**A Black Tie Affair**

The Great Hall was void of the five tables that usually occupied it. Chairs were set up lining three of the four walls, leaving the middle of the room wide open. Students from all houses occupied the chairs, looking around anxiously for some direction. Just then several teachers, including Professors McGonagall, Vector and Snape entered through the main doors. Professor McGonagall moved forward to address the room while the younger Professors stood off to the side looking very embarrassed to be there. Hermione caught sight of the male teachers and raised her brow.

"What are they doing here?" she whispered to Harry, who was situated to her left.

"I don't know. You were the one who dragged me here," he whispered back.

"Yeah, me too," Ron added from the young girl's other side.

"Shush. She's saying something," Hermione reprimanded the two boys.

"May I have your attention please? Thank you," Professor McGonagall began, addressing the assemblage of students.

"As you all are aware, Hogwarts will be holding the Yule Ball this Christmas," she continued.

"So what are we here for then?" a fifth year Ravenclaw boy griped.

"Dancing lessons," Minerva answered cheerily.

"She did not just say dancing," Ron moaned, giving Hermione his best stare of doom.

"Oh stop it would you. It's going to be fun," Hermione remarked with an eye roll.

"Besides, you don't want to look foolish on the dance floor do you?" she asked, jabbing the redhead in the ribs.

"Ow," the second youngest Weasley whined.

"Any volunteers?" the Deputy Headmistress inquired.

No one moved. Boys shifted nervously in their seats, their eyes darting around to survey their neighbors. The girls present chuckled as the boys shrunk back. Finally, with a nudge of his foot, Draco sent Ron stumbling forward from his chair. Several Slytherins chuckled as the redhead straightened up and turn ashen-faced towards Professor McGonagall.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley," she said extending her hand.

Blushing furiously, Ron moved forward until we a foot from the Transfiguration Professor. She smiled at him warmly and he relaxed slightly. He cleared his throat softly, awaiting her next instructions.

"Now Mr. Weasley, place your right hand on my waist," she instructed, her voice projecting to the rest of the room.

"What?" Ron asked, his voice rising in pitch.

"It's alright. No need to be nervous," she continued, softly this time so only he could hear.

Ron gulped and gingerly placed his hand on the elderly woman's waist, trying to tell himself it wasn't disturbing. Across the room, the male teachers looked on and Severus's eyes narrowed onto Ron's hand.

"Poor kid," Vector muttered with a shake of his head.

Severus did not respond. He crossed his arms about his chest and simply watched the pair on the dance floor. Minerva was instructing Ron to take her other hand. She then looked over her shoulder and nodded to Argus to start the record machine. The music started and Minerva began leading Ron through the dance steps to the waltz. After several clumsy moments, Ron began to get the hang of the dance felt confident.

Shortly after that the students were paired up with one another and to Hermione's great joy, she was paired with Professor Vector. She smiled abashedly at the young teacher as he placed his hand on her waist. He gave her a small smile before they began. Severus stood in the corner, unmoving. He was silently thanking God that his assistance had not been required. He didn't even know why he had allowed Minerva to drag him here in the first place. He did not need some foolish girl making him look like an idiot. Without even knowing it, Filch had come to stand next to Severus, adopting a similar stance.

"How'd she get you here?" the grounds keeper questioned in his nasally tone.

"None of your business," Severus snarled back.

Silence fell between the two men as the music ended and the students were dismissed. The sea of multicolored witches and wizards trickled out of the Great Hall, everyone chattering about the lesson. All that remained in the hall now were the teachers. Argus began closing up the music player while Minerva began reassembling the tables and chairs in their rightful places.

"I think it went well," she said as she, Severus and Professor Vector headed towards the staff room.

"Could Weasley have been any more clueless?" Severus scoffed.

"Oh let the boy be Severus. He did fine," Minerva countered.

"It seems Miss Granger is a fast learner," Vector piped up.

Both Severus and Minerva shook their heads and left the other man standing in the doorway. Meanwhile, the trio sat in the Common Room, discussing the lesson.

"Next time I see Malfoy I'm going to deck him," Ron muttered sullenly.

"He's not worth the frustration, Ron," Hermione said from the next seat over, a dreamy look on her face.

"Stop daydreaming about Vector," Harry snickered.

"Harry take that back," she shot, growing defensive.

"I saw the way you were giving him googly eyes when you were dancing," Harry continued, thoroughly enjoying annoying his friend.

"I was not," she snapped, standing up and storming out of the room.

"Mental that one sometimes," Ron said with a chuckle.

"Wonder what Snape was doing there," Harry wondered aloud.

"Don't know. Looked like he wanted to be there as much as we did," Ron muttered in a tired tone.

"Yeah. Strange wasn't it. All he did was stand there looking really angry," Harry commented before both he and Ron headed up to the boy's dorm to get ready for bed.

Two weeks had passed by in a flash and the eve of the Ball was upon the school. Students were busy getting ready as were the teachers. In the Dungeons, Severus stood before a full length mirror, adjusting his cummerbund and tie. He'd decided against dress robes for this occasion, favoring a tuxedo complete with tails. He'd pulled hair out of his face and into a ponytail. Giving himself a final check, he stowed his wand up his sleeve and proceeded towards the Great Hall.

Similarly, Minerva was making her way down from her private quarters. She wore an elegant set of deep purple dress robes, her hair down in a gentle wave. She looked at least ten years younger. She met Severus at the entrance and blushed.

"You look…" Severus began awkwardly.

"Yes?" she prompted, taking the moment to look at her colleague.

"Radiant," he finished, throwing caution to the wind.

"Oh Severus," she murmured, her hand moving to cover her mouth as her cheeks blushed.

"You look amazing yourself," the elderly witch responded after taking a moment to compose herself.

He mumbled something inaudibly as he held the door open for her. She entered and he followed. They both made their way towards where the rest of the staff was congregated, overseeing the students.

"Ah, Minerva you look lovely this evening," Albus commented, giving her a smile accompanied by his trademark blue twinkle.

"Thank you Albus," she said appreciatively.

Severus procured a goblet quickly as to avoid small talk. The evening passed in comfortable companionship. However, after his fifth goblet of Firewhiskey, Severus was getting edgy. He spotted Minerva seated a table, talking animatedly with Professor Sinistra. He made his way over to their table and leaned over.

"Care to dance?" he whispered in Minerva's ear.

"Of course," she replied, standing up. It was obvious she'd had a few drinks that evening as well.

The pair moved to the edge of the dance floor, awaiting the next song to begin. Once the band started up, Severus offered Minerva his hand and led her onto the floor. They were soon spinning expertly about the room, the other couples stopping to stare in awe at the two Professors moving gracefully about the floor. Hermione who had just come in from outside stopped dead in her tracks as she came to stand next to Harry and Ron.

"Am I seeing things?" she asked, her voice hoarse.

"Nope," Harry answered.

"Who knew he could dance," Ron muttered in awe.

"He dances better Vector," Hermione gasped, sounding rather sad.

"And Viktor," she added sullenly.

"What are you saying Hermione?" Harry asked, eying the girl oddly.

"I wish he'd have danced with me during the lessons," she sighed.

"Hermione!" her companions shouted in disgust.

"What?" she asked before walking away to get a drink.

Back on the floor, the song was ending and Severus pulled his dancing partner close. He smiled down at her as the song finally came to a close. She smiled back as they parted and left the floor, hand in hand.

"You never told me you were such a talented dancer, Severus," Minerva commented as they moved past where she'd been sitting before and found their own table.

"Hidden talent," he murmured as he pulled out her chair for her.

The pair talked congenially for the rest of the evening. Once the students had retired to bed and the Hall had been restored to normal, Severus escorted Minerva back to her quarters. They stood in front of the door for several awkwardly silent moments before she spoke.

"That was a lovely evening," She said, toying absently with the hem of her sleeve.

"I must agree," he said, leaning against the wall, loosening his tie.

"You know, you ought to wear your hair like that more often. You can see your eyes better," she said with a girly smile.

"Are you flirting with me Minerva?" he asked, looking taken aback.

"And if I am?" she countered.

"Well then I will just have to do one better," he said as he leaned and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Good night Minerva," he whispered in her ear.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to…" she began, pointing towards the door.

"Oh no. It would be entirely unprofessional," Severus responded.

"Oh…yes of course. How silly of me," she said with a laugh.

"Perhaps over holidays," he commented over his shoulder as he began to walk away.

"I'll hold you to that," she said as she opened her door and entered, closing the door behind her.


End file.
